


The Trouble With Free Roaming Ysalamiri

by JessKo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Lost Pets, M/M, Ysalamiri (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Thrawn's duo of ysalamiri operate like clockwork most days. One follows the Chiss to the bridge while the other camps out in cargo bay, often spotted by Lieutenant Vanto causing minor mischeif.Some times, however, the pair decide to investigate a new part of the ship, leading to very curious situations. But despite everything, the curious duo always do seem to bring people together just at the right time.





	The Trouble With Free Roaming Ysalamiri

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silly fluff for kiss a ginger day, inspired by the adorable kissing ysalamiri by strength-through-order on tumblr. Go look [here](https://strength-through-order.tumblr.com/post/181958833566/happy-kiss-a-ginger-day) I promise it is the cutest thing you will see all day.

Something was missing.

Thrawn stood on the bridge of the Chimaera, at attention and surveying the scene before him, vibrant streaks of hyperspace blazing past. Everything seemed in order, yet there was this nagging feeling…

Of course. His ysalamir must have wandered off, unnoticed as the Chiss Grand Admiral had focused on setting a course for his ship. He turned around, checking the pathways and pits surrounding him. Only officers hard at work and deeply focused could be found.

Not yet leaving his post, Thrawn pulled forth his commlink. “Lieutenant Vanto, have you seen the ysalamiri?” He asked calmly.

The reply was slightly delayed, presumably the human was searching the immediate space around him. “No sir, there’s no sign of them in the cargo bay.”

Curious, Thrawn thought to himself as he began to leave the bridge, making his way towards his private quarters. He pondered why the creature would of broken its habits.

The reptilian ysalamiri usually only ate twice a day, once every twelve hours, but perhaps Thrawn’s daily companion had grown hungry and retreated to his quarters. The ysalamiri had special chips in their harnesses that allowed for unimpeded access to nearly every space on the ship, and stormtroopers knew to watch their step lest they desire being spaced. They could be practically anywhere, but tended to not act without reason.

Entering the sparse quarters, however, Thrawn quickly concluded the space was devoid of life. Ysalamiri were also creatures of habit, each of his pair having a preferred round to make about the ship before their long nightly rest. The female ysalamir known as Izahkali, or Petals in Sy Bisti, named after flower-like yellow scales protruding from orange fur, would usually be present at the bridge at this hour, or perhaps napping. But she was not present on the tall, sculpture like frame within the space where they rester, or at the Grand Admiral’s side. Most days, the Chiss would hold her in his arms, or let her rest on his shoulder as he stood in the bridge for his daily tasks.  

But today she was no where to be found. Even stranger was Eli’s lack of companionship as well. Izahkali’s younger brother, Ekhikhe, normally would be haunting the cargo bay from a high post. Officers often would joke that he made a game of relieving himself on the target-like tops of stormtrooper helmets. Perhaps this was an act of revenge for the time his tail was tread upon by shined white boots.

As if on command, Thrawn’s commlink crackled to life. “Any luck in your quarters?” Eli asked, sounding a bit anxious.

“No, neither are present.” Thrawn responded, much more casual in the privacy of his quarters versus the professional tone he reserved for the bridge and such other business.

Eli seemed to be deep in thought. “Weird. They really don’t tend to wander much. One of these days they are going to wear tracks into the floor I’d bet. I’ll go check the mess, maybe those two smelled something tasty.”

Thrawn grinned to himself, finding Eli’s thought to be amusing, but also a reasonable direction of thought. “Very good. I will check this floor in case they simply got lost.”

As much as he adored the ysalamiri, they were not very bright, mostly just observant. Thrawn could easily see them sniffing some odor of nutrition in the air and following it hungrily. Especially Ekhikhe, the male was known to be quite the glutton and thus his food intake was closely monitored. So, Thrawn began to methodically check the officer’s quarters on his floor. At the end of the hall, he was beginning to be concerned, worried they might have gotten somewhere dangerous, or stuck in an air vent perhaps.

His worried were amplified when his comm chimed again. “Sir, this is Ensign Dilaso. There is something I think you need to see in the level 47 refreshers.”

“I am on my way.” Thrawn replied simply, briskly walking to the turbolift.

After emerging on level 47, Thrawn broke out into a run, weaving past clusters of officers in the tight hall. Entering the gang refresher, he found it to be nearly empty save for Ensign Dilaso and a strange, wet sound.

The Ensign noticed his arrival, and she pointed to the farthest stall. “I tried to help but it snapped at me.”

Thrawn entered the stall as dignifiedly as possible to see a orange tail sticking up out of the toilet, flailing around. Stepping forwards, he peered inside to see Izahkali splashing around, trying to gain purchase on the slick sides of the bowl with her claws.

With a sigh, Thrawn bent down, scooping the exasperated animal into his arms. The ysalamir grasped onto his tunic sleeves tightly, burrowing her head into the crook of his elbow.

“Silly girl.” He murmured. “Let us go find your brother.” Thrawn turned to exit the stall, feeling the chill of water upon his skin. It was not unpleasant to the Chiss.

“Um, that won’t be necessary.” Ensign Dilaso began, gesturing to the ceiling.

Four beady eyes peered down from the exposed plumbing above them, and a orange body soon followed as Ekhikhe squeezed through a gap in the wall and then down onto the dividing wall. The male ysalamir hopped onto Thrawn’s shoulder, inspecting his sister and nipping gently at her ears. Izahkali purred gently, flicking her tongue in his direction and adjusting herself, soaking Thrawn’s tunic through in the process.

“Thank you for alerting me of their antics, Ensign.” Thrawn told the woman before him, turning towards the door. She was left speechless seeing the Grand Admiral in such a state- smiling too!

Thrawn decided to take his pets to his quarters for a proper washing. Internally, Thrawn considered sanitizing his own toilet bowl seeing they would not be able to escape as they did the low walls of the shower, but it being a two-man job was not exactly a bad thing. Having an excuse to spend precious alone time with Eli was never something to take for granted seeing how busy they both had become with their various promotions. Sometimes Thrawn fantasized about a life with Eli outside the empire. He did not linger on such wishful thinking, knowing it was beyond either of their power to achieve. He would simply strive to make their current conditions as enjoyable as possible for the human. Any chance for true, lifelong pleasure was forbidden for him the moment he became an exile, after all.

Stepping into his quarters, Thrawn found the Lieutenant Commander to be already present, stripped down to a simple short-sleeved shirt and casual pants. “I only left duty three minutes early don’t worry.” The human said lightly with a knowing grin. “Heard our little girl got herself in a messy situation, but it looks like she isn’t the only thing that will need to be washed.”

Thrawn rolled his crimson eyes. “Very humorous, Eli.” He passed Izahkali to the human before removing his soiled tunic, her brother scuttling down to the floor to follow below her. The thick fur on the back of his ysalamir had ensured even his black tank shirt had been soaked. Seeing it would have to be cleaned either way, he left his outfit as such before following Eli into the refresher.

Once both ysalamir were inside the small space, Thrawn locked the door behind them. As if on instinct, Ekhikhe began scratching at the door. Thrawn picked him up under his arms, the impressive length of the reptile hanging down.

“They look so innocent like that.” Eli commented with a laugh, tapping the tip of Ekhikhe’s snout to elicit a flick of long pink tongue. The scruff of fur around his face was peppered with insulation foam from his adventure in the rafters.

“Innocent, hm?” Thrawn asked rhetorically. “I think the term you are looking for is sneaky.”

Eli quirked an eyebrow. “Oh so now you are giving the basic lessons?”

“Tables can turn.” Thrawn joked, turning on warm water as Ekhikhe scrambled up his arm and burrowed into the crook of his neck, dipping his snout under the sleeve of his shirt. Thrawn pat his back gently. “I know you do not like this, but it is necessary.”

Eli groaned sarcastically. “I won’t even bother telling you how wrong you just used that.”

Ekhikhe began his signature move, flattening himself against Thrawn’s shoulder. His name was a rough translation of pancake in Sy Bisti for good reason.

Adding mild soap to the water collected at the base of the shower, Thrawn gently coaxed the male ysalamir from his perch as Eli began lowering Izahkali. Immediately, she protested, flailing arms and flicking her tail, ensuring the entire refresher and all its occupants got a bathing as well.

“Shhh… I’ll make it quick.” Eli said softly, and Thrawn could not help but smile down upon him, the tone of voice endearing to hear. Only a thrashing of the male in his arms pulled him away. Ekhikhe knew his fate and would do whatever he could to protest it.

Thrawn and Eli worked in tandem, scrubbing and then rinsing the creatures with fresh water twice over. Finally, satisfied with their work, they laid the siblings down on a clean towel, allowing them to roll about to dry themselves as they sat back.

“You would think they would get used to this.” Eli mused, rubbing a bright and fresh scratch on his forearm. One of many.

“In nature, a bath is something foreign.” Thrawn commented.

“Well, hand-out scraps are also something not natural, but they sure seemed to get used to that quickly. Heck, I’ve seen Ekhikhe begging when food crates come in.”

The two ysalamiri were finally begging to settle down, licking each other to remove the scent of the mild soap with their own natural musk. Both officers had to admit it was a cute process, the siblings seeming to kiss each other.

Satisfied that both creatures were dry, Thrawn unlocked the door and immediately they crawled away and up into their frames, far out of reach.

“After a hard-fought battle, they earned a nap.” Thrawn added, watching the ysalamiri cuddle together.

“And I think we have earned the same.” Eli replied, pulling Thrawn down into a soft kiss. “But first, let’s get you into something dry.”

Eli slipped his fingers under the hem of Thrawn’s no longer immaculate white pants, and the Chiss quickly stripped off his black top without breaking intense eye contact with the human.

In tandem, the pair moved into the bedroom where Eli followed suit and was soon only in his loose pants. Thrawn sat him on the edge of the bed, feeling the soft grey fabric along Eli’s outer thigh.

Eli reached up, cupping Thrawn’s face in his hand. “You’re tired.” He commented bluntly.

Thrawn squinted his eyes subtly. “I was worried.”

“Thrawn,” Eli sighed, rubbing his thumb in small circle’s along smooth skin. “You are always worried.

“Well, that is what I am here to do. Worry about every fleet, each ship, all-“

Eli pressed a finger to thin, cool lips. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

Thrawn bowed his head down, conceding to Eli’s gentle ministrations to his cheek. “Then what do you recommend, thsaw’dnaami.” _My love._ He whispered.

Eli removed his finger from Thrawn’s mouth, snaking the hand around to cup a delightfully firm ass. “We did say we would dry off, let’s start there.”

Eli felt a grip on his other thigh, sharper than Thrawn’s gentle touch.

_Mrrrrp!_

Looking down, Izahkali had began climbing into his lap, and curled up there once atop it. Gentle scratching on the polished floor announced her brother’s slow arrival.

With a chuckle, Thrawn stripped down to his briefs and climbed into the bed around Eli. “It appears we have visitors.”

“Yeah, and I don’t think this one is budging either.” Eli responded, leaning back to rest his head upon Thrawn’s core. Slender fingers soon worked their way into his wavy hair, mussing and teasing it.

The ysalamir in his lap’s breathing quickly evened out as she rested, and Ekhikhe came to curl up in the corner between Thrawn and Eli’s bodies.

“Here, I can be at peace, if only for a short moment.” Thrawn said dreamily.

Eli smiled, loosing himself in the bliss of it all.


End file.
